Alice une folle dangereuse: Prologue
by Nieko.02
Summary: Voici ma toute première fic basé sur le jeu Alice madness return et sur le film Alice in Wonderland de Tim Burtons. Soyez donc les bienvenues dans un monde étrange et dangereux où tout peux se confondre et où les chats peuvent vous faire devenir complètement fou ou folle ...
1. prologue

_bonjour voici ma première fic soyez indulgent s'il vous plait_

_Cette fic est inspirée de deux choses :_

_Le jeu " Alice madness return "_

_Alice au pays des Merveilles de Tim __Burtons_

_bien entendu les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais leur caractère oui ^_^_

_Donc chères lectrices et lecteur voici une histoire original où vous découvrirez ce qui c'est passé après le voyage d'Alice Kingsley au pays des Merveilles ..._

* * *

_**Le sombre rêve d'Alice**_

_Alice a 20 ans aujourd'hui et sa tante lui a préparé une petite surprise …_

__ Debout Alice réveille toi. dit-elle à voix basse. Alice ? Tu m'entends ouvre-moi la porte s'il te plait, aller Alice ouvre-moi. Alice debout, j'ai préparé du lait et des gâteaux._

__ Hum…Laisser moi ma tante je suis trop fatiguée…_

__ Alice, Elisabeth, Pearl, Kingsley! Debout maintenant!_

__ Bon accorder moi quelques minutes …_

__ Bien mais pas une seconde de plus._

_Alice se lève pendant que sa tante descend dans le petit salon. Elle met une robe légère en dentelle bleu-ciel, un ruban noir et blanc en guise de ceinture et un autre comme sers tête. Elle se fait un chignon assez haut puis laisse tomber deux grandes boucles anglaises sur le côté droit de son visage puis descend._

__ Alice tu es merveille…_

__ Non! Ne prononcer pas ce mot en ma présence je vous prie, il ma déjà coûté 10 ans de ma vie._

__ Excuse moi tu es splendide Alice._

__ Bien alors que faisons nous aujourd'hui ma tante broderie, tapisserie, lecture, écriture, promenade …_

__ Rien de tout ceci Alice, car en ce jour nous fêtons ton 20 ème anniversaires. Comme tu as grandie, cela fait déjà longtemps que ta mère est partie. Elle me manque, dommage qu'elle soie partie a Paris. Mais elle ta laisser ceci, elle lui tend un petit paquet bleu-vert avec un gros ruban rouge dessue. Elle ma fait promettre de te le donner en main propre le jour de ton 20 ème anniversaires._

__ Alice ouvre le paquet, Un livre ?_

__ Ne me regarde pas ainsi veux –tu ce n'ait pas très polie et je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait a l'intérieur._

__ Alice ouvre le livre et, Quoi « Alice au pays des merveilles » c'est une plaisanterie ? Ce livre à fait t'en de mal à notre famille et a moi j'ai passé 10 ans de ma vie dans un hôpital pour gens fous ! Cela ma déshonorer en me faisant passer pour une folle._

__ Alice calme toi un peux, ce n'est pas si grave c'était sens doute une plaisanterie de ta mère tu la connais non ? Et puis tu voies toujours le vers a moitié vide alors que notre famille le voie a moitié plein._

__ Silence ! Tout à coup le sol se fissure et Alice glisse dans les entrailles de la Terre, tout disparaît elle tombe …_


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1_

_Un chat, Un homme fou et un château_

_Alice continuait de tomber toujours plus vite dans les entrailles de la Terre, puis elle traversa un petit nuage et lorsqu'elle eu fini de le traverser ses vêtements avaient changés. Elle portait maintenant une petite robe bleue, des collants blancs et un petit haut-forme blanc orné d'un ruban bleu-ciel et de petites ballerines blanches. Ses cheveux étaient devenu marron foncé et elle les portés détachés à l'arrière._

__ Mais que se passe t-il, hurlât-elle, comment cela est-il possible, cela ne se peux ce n'était qu'un rêve d'enfant tante Agrippine où êtes-vous !_

_Tout à coup sa chute ralentie et Alice se retrouva dans un jardin qu'elle semblait avoir déjà vue auparavant._

__ Mais pourquoi? Comment? Et surtout où?_

__ Alice Kingsley comment vas-tu ? Prononça une voix forte et sage, cela fait 10ans maintenant non ?_

_Alice se retourna et soudain rien, avait-elle rêvé ? _

__ Par ici !_

__ Mais qui êtes-vous ? dit-elle en se retournant._

__ Mais c'est moi tu te souviens, le chat du Cheshire._

__ Quoi ? Prononçât-elle d'une voix tremblante. Mais c'est impossible ce n'est qu'un rêve d'enfant, un conte, une chimère ! _

__ Tu dis que c'est un rêve, mais alors dit moi pourquoi rêvé de gens complètement fous serait tu folle toi aussi Alice ?_

_#flash back#_

_ Docteur Ministerach, Émouds Ministerach à votre service.

_ Elle est folle vous devez l'internet chez nous Madame Kingsley, elle y sera bien traitée avec le plus grand respect.

_ Aller Alice tu verras ça ne fait pas mal on va juste te couper les cheveux.

_ Non laisser moi le monde des Merveilles existe je sais que c'est vrai je n'ai rien inventée, laissez moi tranquille.

_#flash back, fin#_

__ Sa va bien Alice veux tu une tasse de thé ?_

__ Non merci le chat, mais j'y pense vous avez drôlement maigri dit donc ne trouvez vous rien à manger dans le jardin des « Pensées Fleurit » ?_

__ Ha ne te mêle pas de sa veux tu, tu ne c'est plus rien à propos de ce pays. Le monde des merveilles a changé depuis ta dernière visite._

__ Et comment à t-il changer ?_

__ En bien plus pire crois moi, la reine ne veille plus sur nous certains disent même qu'elle est morte mais je c'est que cela est faux, toi aussi non ? Bien va vers le château de l'échéquiller tu y trouveras sans doute des réponses à tes questions._

_Sur ceux le chat disparut._

__ Mais comment puis-je mis rendre? Le chat? Bien, je vais devoir essayer de me souvenir du chemin vers la cour des pions._

_Alice traversa un Labyrinthe fait de ronce dans lequel un tas de cadavre de souris sont entrain de se putréfier, puis arriva devant un moulin abandonné._

__ Berk ! C'était immonde la dedans comment le chat peux laisser tous ces cadavre de souris ? Bon où suis-je ? Je me rappelle c'est ici que pour la première fois j'ai bu le thé que le chapelier avait ramené de son voyage vers le lac « Chaudlarmes ». Ha ! Je me rappelle encore le goût de ce thé très léger, un peux sucrer avec un petit goût de roses. Ce thé était très surprenant mais en parlant du chapelier où est-il? Il devrait être la, il ne quitte jamais la table des bavures._

__ Aller les amis il ne faut pas être en retard pour le thé ou Alice me le ferras payer vous verrez aujourd'hui elle sera là vous verrez!_

__ Chapelier? C'est vous?_

_Un homme aux cheveux blond bouclé, les yeux bleus azur et orné d'une jacket et d'un chapeau vint en entrant avec des marionnettes au bout des mains._

__ Alice tu es enfin là. Ho! Pas le temps de bavarder il faut tout préparer pour le thé c'est bientôt l'heure est je sais que tu n'aime pas que le thé soit en retard._

__ Chapelier tout va bien ? _

__ Non Alice ! D'un ton sérieux et fort, J'ai oublié le sucre. Ho! Pauvre de moi je ne suis que l'ombre de mon ombre, l'ombre de ma main, l'ombre de mon chi… Je n'ai même pas de chien, il se met à pleuré, ho! Alice suis-je devenus complètement fou? Je parle à des marionnettes est je crois toujours que tu ne nous as pas abandonnés._

__ Chapelier ! dit-elle en le giflant. Je suis de retour depuis quelques heures maintenant et je ne comprends plus rien à se pays de fous, expliquez moi ce qui se passe ici._

__ Tu es bien réelle Alice? Alors nous sommes sauvez !_

__ Mais de quoi parlez-vous cher ami?_

__ Alice suit moi, il la tire par la main et se dirige vers le château de l'échéquier, voila regarde._

__ Alice ne vois que des ruines grises et enrobé de brume, de lierre et de fleures mortes, mais que c'est il passer ici ?_

__ Morgana la reine rouge voulais te couper la tête pour avoir triché au croquer t'en souvient tu ?_

__ Sa oui je m'en souviens très bien elle n'a pas arrêté de me poursuivre jusqu'à se que je tombe dans le lac miroir. Elle ne ma pas laisser une seconde de répits._

__ Et bien vois-tu croyant que Elizabeth la reine blanche te cacher elle lui déclara la guerre. Moi, sourit, mars et lapin avons combattu au coter d'Elizabeth mais nous avons finalement perdus et depuis Morgana les retins tous prisonniers dans la tour du jugement. Enfin pas moi comme tu le sais, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir avant qu'elle me transforme en objet pour sa chambre._

__ En quoi les a-t-elle transformées dite moi._

__ Lapin est devenu une coiffeuse, sourit et mars sont des chaussures quand à la reine elle est devenue un miroir d'or et d'argent._

__ Chapelier que voulez-vous que je fasse ?_

__ Il la prend dans ses bras et répond, retrouve le glaive « Vorpalin » puis détruis le sceptre de Morgana c'est de là qu'elle détient ses pouvoirs._

__ Bien il sera fait selon vos désirs chapelier, Morgana mourra de ma main ou nous tomberons tous._

__ Alice tu es devenue si forte je suis fière de toi ma chère petite apprentie._

_#Flash back# _

_ Alice je te présente ta nouvelle mère Madame Lysabella.

_ Bonjour petite suis moi maintenant il faut que je t'apprenne les rudiments du métier ma petite apprentie.

_ Bonjour Madame, Alice se prend une grande gifle par Lysabella.

_ Appelle moi Lysabella sinon je te jette à la rue tu as compris petite sotte ?

_ Oui Mada… Oui Lysabella.

_ Très bien Alice commençons.

_ Alors Alice que vois-tu sur cette carte ?

_ Un lapin blanc avec une montre.

*Alice se prend une gifle *

_ Bien et maintenant Alice que vois tu ?

_ Un homme qui me payeras pour mes bon service ?

_#Flash back fin#_

__ Alice qu'y a-t-il ?_

__ Rien ce n'est qu'un souvenir juste un souvenir._

__ Pourquoi pleure tu ainsi es il si douloureux ?_

__ Oui beaucoup, vous savez j'ai vécue trop de choses horrible dans mon monde et depuis que je suis arrivé ici je n'es cessé de m'en rappelé, sa me fait très mal._

__ Alors il faut en débarrasser tu a compris Alice oubli les maintenant, dit-il en posant les mains sur les joues d'Alice._

__ Je ne peux pas ils restent là dans ma tête, j'ai déjà essayer de me défaire de cette vie qui ma pris tout se qui m'était chère, mon lapin en peluche, mon chat, ma maison, ma famille et ma sœur Lyzi._

__ Là du calme oubli ceux qui ton tous pris et souviens toi des gens et des choses que tu aime._

__ Hihihi, je me souviens d'une chose._

__ Laquelle ?_

__ Les sœurs Myrtilles._

__ Oui les sœurs Myrtilles._

__ Chapelier ?_

__ Oui ?_

__ Dite moi où se trouve exactement le glaive Vorpalin._

__ Il est dans la grotte aux milles maux._

__ Alors allons y._


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre II_**  
**_Une robe et une Duchesse_**

Bien chère lecteurs où en étions-nous à oui, le voyage commence donc pour Alice vers la « Grotte aux Milles Maux ».

_ Chapelier sommes nous encore du pont venteux ?

_ Encore une centaine de miles Alice.

_ Mais quand arriverons nous ? Je croix que mes chaussures ne me porterons pas encore beaucoup.

_ Tiens bon Alice nous arrivons devant chez Mars.

_ Mais Chapelier…

_*Il la coupe*_

_ Je sais Alice il n'est pas là mais c'est vivre sont là.

_ Chapelier ce n'est pas du vole, si ?

_ Disons que c'est une faveur qu'il me doit depuis pas mal de temps, voilà ta conscience et en paix ?

_ Je n'ais aucun problème de conscience Monsieur le Fou.

_ C'est petit Alice très petit, tu avais des jeux de mot plus drôle avant.

_*Ils arrivent devant une drôle de maison type alsacienne toute biscornue*_

_ Tien mais nous ne somme pas devant chez Mars mais devant la demeure de la Duchesse.

_ Ho Non ! La dernière fois elle voulu me mangé crue avec du poivre, allons nous en Chapelier.

_ Elle à sans doute supprimé les jeunes filles de son régime, après tout tu lui en a fait voir des verte et des pas mûre non ?

_ Je ne veux pas y retourner un point c'est tout, ou en tout cas pas dans cette tenue.

_ Donne moi dix petite seconde, d'un coup il sort des ciseaux, du fil, des aiguilles et se mais a bougé dans tous les sens autour d'Alice faisant comme s'il découper et raccommodé.

_ Voilà, dit 'il en claquant des doigts, j'ai fini.

_* La robe d'Alice se transforma en une petite robe noir avec comme ceinture un nœud marron qui se fermé par un petite montre à l'arrière, de la dentelle blanche pour les manches et une grosse montre à gousset ornée son haut de forme noir *_

_ Mais comment avez-vous fait Chapelier ?

_ C'est très simple je suis The Chapelier !

_ Bien maintenant je suis prête à affronter la Duchesse.

_Ils allèrent juste devant la porte de la maison et sonnèrent. Une femme hurla…_

_ Qui est là ? Est-ce vous mon Duc ? Je suis dans mon bain, entré donc.

_Ils entrèrent donc dans la demeure de la Duchesse du Moulin._

_ Chapelier partons vite avant qu'elle ne sorte de sont bain.

_ Du calme Alice nous avons le temps vu sa corpulence, dit-il en ouvrant un grand placard remplis de bocaux.

_ Mon Duc, je suis à vous tout de suite je mets mes bas et ma guêpière.

_ Chapelier vite elle est déjà sortie de son bain il faut partir!

Ils prirent tout ce qu'ils pouvaient porter et sorti tout de suite. Une grosse femme habillait très légèrement entra dans la cuisine

_ Bonjour mon Duc… QUOI! Mes bocaux! Je vais tuer ceux qui ont osé me faire ça à moi la grande et puissante Duchesse du Moulin!

_ Coure Alice !

_ Je cour aussi vite que je le peux Chapelier.

_ Cour si tu tiens à la vie.


End file.
